degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thespontaneoustruth/OFFICIAL Episode List for James High Season One
Characters Regular Characters There are a total of 27 regular characters in Open Fire. In Fresh Wounds there are 31, with one new addition and three upgraded seniors. Seniors *'Mitch Carson':' '''an emo boy with a bad way of dealing with his tragic life. *'Steven "Stevie" Castillo': a popular party boy with self-hatred issues who has a horrible life; struggling with an eating disorder, substance abuse, and his mother developing lung cancer. *'Ebony Morton': a sassy yet sweet plus-sized model who used to be anorexic, but now embraces her weight and helps those who need it. *'Prince Smith: Ebony's supportive boyfriend and number one jock at the school who gets annoyed when people doubt him. ('''MAJOR RECURRING Open Fire; REGULAR Fresh Wounds) *'Martine Galloway: '''a movie actor who wants to finally live the highschool experience for his senior year, but has a deep secret that could change his life if anyone knew. ('MAJOR RECURRING''' Open Fire; REGULAR Fresh Wounds) *'Samantha Vesses: '''an aspiring singer/songwriter from England who secretly just wants to make it big to support her daughter that she may gain custody of soon. ('N/A''' Open Fire; REGULAR Fresh Wounds) *'Mayra Charleno: '''Ebony's drop-dead-gorgeous best friend who has an unsucessful love life. ('MAJOR RECURRING''' in Open Fire; REGULAR in Fresh Wounds) Juniors *'Jason Bennet': a jock with low self-esteem who attracts all the girls. *'Lisa "Storm" Blake': a gothic girl who is a recovering self-harmer. *'Daisey Fonde': the overacheiving president of the school with anxiety issues who is gaining a personal life. *'Nina Oline': a sexy and manipulative Co-Captain of The Spirit Squad. *'Richard Viornk': a popular and charming christian guy who has more depth to him than most people believe. *'David Titan': the school's man-candy who isn't as nice and modest as he seems. *'Adriana Sutturn': a bubbly cheerleader who wants all the attention since her mother never gives her any because she is too busy hooking up with guys. *'Kimberley "Kimmi" Yamaguchi': a sweet, innocent girl from Tokyo, Japan who has a sickness that may be more serious than she thinks and has a dark past that she does not remember. Sophomores *'Annylese "Annie" Collins': a rich, snobby, queen bee who is struggling with her family and her sexuality. *'Regina Teran': Annie's backstabbing bestfriend who wants to remove her sidekick image and become her own person. *'Zoey "Zoe" Mattson': a butch lesbian who has feelings for the school's queen bee. *'Talia Castillo': a shy girl who is automatically popular thanks to her big brother who she worries about a lot, but she doesn't let the popularity go to her head. *'Courtney Mercado':' '''an overacheiver who can sometimes comeoff as rude, and has no boy experience because her parents think boys are a waste of time. *'Liliana MacDonald': Courtney's tom-boy bestfriend who gets in a lot of trouble at school. *'Selena Tomayo': a badass who obsesses over her reputation and excells in skateboarding and her studies. *'Alicia Juarez': a formerly innocent girl gone bad who never comes to school unless under the influence. *'Daniella Viornk': a pure christian girl with a crush on her brother and a dark secret about her father's whereabouts. Freshmen *'Troy Mason': Spinner's cousin who was born and raised in California and has trouble adjusting when he moves to Toronto. *'Kenny Rune': a skater who is always looking for a good time and attracts a lot of female attention. *'Penelope Romano': a talented girl who is there for her friends, and for her grandfather who has late occuring Vietnam Syndrome. *'Cat Foster: the girl who has been known as a slut since junior high, but really does have morals. *'''Mindy Labora: a girl who lies to impress people, and will do to many lengths to do it. *'Ruby Salgado: '''a hot cheerleader who tries to act older than she is, especially with boys, and has a secret she wants nobody to know about her living arrangements, not even her closest friends. *'Finn Rennolds': an openly gay freshman who is bestfriends with Ruby and isn't afraid to chase after what he wants. Recurring Characters There are a total of 62 notable recurring characters for the season, with 15 recieving major recurring status (~), and later 13 after three are made regular characters and a new major recurring character is added. Teens/Kids *'Jasmine Simone: the well-known gossip and Co-Captain of The Spirit Squad. (Senior) *'''Dare-Devil: the formerly popular and successful badboy at Chestin High who dropped out of school and left his sidekick, Hector, to steal the limelight and become "the new him". (Drop Out; Senior) ~ *'Squid': Hector and Dare-Devil's idiotic sidekick who is just as rebelious as his friends are. (Senior) *'Hector Tarentella': a rebelious teen involved with drugs, gangmembers, and bullying who attends James High's rival school, Chestin High. (Senior) ~ *'Alexander Frazer: '''the cocky, charming, and clever president of Chestin High. (Senior) ~ *'Hillary Munro: the popular and bitchy tall-flags captain who wants to be number one. (Junior) *'Jonah Makimoto: '''a nice and popular guy who hangs out with the bad kids but keeps his life together. (Junior) *'Veronica Denim: 'a traumatized girl who transferred to Chestin High and is trying to re-build herself and forget about her abusive exboyfriend. (Junior) *'Brenna Evente: 'a girl with a tough homelife who doesn't know how to express herself and tries to act tough while attending Chestin High with Hector. (Sophomore) ~ *'Drea Garcia: 'the all around badgirl of the school with a gang past. (Sophomore) ~ *'Fred Bureo: an annoying and strange guy who nobody truely likes. (Sophomore) *'Nick Jones: '''the nerdy and awkward twin brother of Xavier, who has a huge crush on Ruby. (Freshman) ~ *'Xavier Jones: the cool badboy twin brother of Nick who is wasting all of his potential. (Freshman) *'Cassie Stark: '''a beautiful and perky cheerleader who struggles with dyslexia. (Freshman) *'Collin Greggin: 'Samantha's ex-boyfriend in England and father of her baby who gets into an accident that could give custody to her after she has already gave up and moved to Toronto for a new life. (''Fresh Wounds) (Senior) *'Auntalina Vegan: '''Alexander's dumb New-York born girlfriend who attends Chestin and thinks she is a star, since thats how she was raised. (Junior) *'Quassim Morgue: a peaceful Rastafarian teen who was born in Jamaica and smokes and sells marijuana while attending Chestin High. (Sophomore) *'Warren Dime:' a feminine member of The Drama Department who is suspected to be gay. (Junior) *'Gwen Lowery: '''a depressing girl who expresses herself through theater. (Junior) *'Jamie Towne:' a preppy rich girl who stays out of trouble and participates in all the clubs, but thinks she is better than everyone else. (Junior) *'Ernesto Kabourji: a jerk who will be causing problems with Kimmi and The Anti-Bullying Club. (Junior) *'Monique Manez: '''Selena's rival skater who sabotauged her last year, shaddering her confidence. (Sophomore) *'Tom Rocky: 'a sophomore who is trying to mature while having immature friends. (''Fresh Wounds) (Sophomore) ~ *'Skyler Russ: '''Tom's immature best friend. (''Fresh Wounds) (Sophomore) *'Gernado Gomez: '''Tom and Skyler's immature friend. (''Fresh Wounds) (Sophomore) *'Bridgette Mason: '''Troy's troublemaking younger sister who is spoiled by her parents and is the reason he moved alone. (Grade 8) *'Matthew Teran: 'Regina's pesky little brother who causes her an embarassing problem. (Grade 5) *'James Shard-Bennet: 'Jason's younger half-brother who he can't often see eye-to-eye with. (Grade 7) *'Mark Detos: 'Jame's childhood friend who ended up homosexual. (Grade 7) *'Bristol Mattson: 'Zoe's younger sister who doesn't understand her. (Grade 8) *'Brandon Juarez: 'Alicia and Marina's younger brother who tries to keep his act together while trusting his sisters, who end up dragging him down slightly. (Grade 7) Adults *'Joseph Herm: the young and understanding principal of James Highschool who is attracted to the school's councilor. (Age 26) ~ *'Susan Tonne: '''the young and new councilor who lies to her parents who think she in law school, but she loves kids and listens to any problems they face. (Age 24) ~ *'Lauren Hail-Derwenson:' an aged woman who wants to divorce her husband over a secret about their relationship but worries about dying alone, she also teaches The Drama Department and is perky for her age, claiming to be twenty-two at heart. (Age 52) ~ *'Nicole "Nikki" Sampson: Nina's bestfriend who is a recent graduate of James Highschool with a dark past, and is taking time off to mature and think about her life before she takes action. (Age 19) ~ *'Arnold Derwenson: '''the old and angry dean of the school who was in the military and tends to get agressive. (Age 54) *'Marco Del Rossi: 'the gay english teacher at James Highschool for freshman and seniors who often gets teased by his students but will help one who needs it. (Age 25) *'Spinner Mason: 'Troy's older cousin who he moved in with, who is struggling to stay comitted to his pregnant wife. (Age 25) '~ *'Emma Nelson: '''Spinner's wife who recently discovered she is pregnant and is getting angry with Spinner's lack of help. (Age 24) '~''' *'Jane Vaughn: '''a recent Stanford graduate with remaining feelings for her highschool sweetheart, Spinner Mason, however she doesn't want to ruin his marriage and future family. (Age 23) *'Robert Donn: an unfair phyical ed teacher for freshmen who has a repuation to be suspicious around his female students. (Age 30) *'Howard Linst: '''the grouchy history teacher for freshman and sophomores who has a deep passion for teaching. (Age 50) *'Kritsten Jones: 'the caring mother of Nick and Xavier who teaches math for freshmen and juniors and talks to her students as if they were her boys. (Age 31) *'Noleen Pommer: the overweight math teacher for sophomores and seniors who gets off topic and frequently argues with her students, not taken seriously. (Age 42) *'Coach Jacobson: '''the all-about-aports coach and head physical education teacher. (Age 28) *'Erin Price: the science teacher for freshmen and seniors who runs a foster home that Ruby lives in. (Age 34) *'Nancy Juniper: '''the bitchy new vice principal of the school who acts innocent in front of Mr.Herm. (Age 24) *'Michael Perinkin: 'the sexy nurse of James Highschool who all the girls, and guys, crush on. (Age 26) *'Ray Morton: 'Ebony's father who is supportive of her daughter and wishes her mother could do the same. (Age 40) *'Marlina Morton: 'Ebony's mother who hates her daughter's weight and hates even more the fact that she is embracing it for a carreer. (Age 38) *'Jolina Castillo: 'Stevie and Talia's mother who formerly partied and was a heavy smoker, which lead to lung cancer. She resents her husband for continuing the lifestyle and wants to understand her sons strange actions. (Age 34) *'Mike Castillo: 'Stevie and Talia's father who neglects his troubled children and cancer-diagnosed wife for the rebelious partying lifestyle that put his wife in the state she is in. (Age 36) *'Bandi Ban-Lee: 'a Bollywood movie director who is in Toronto directing Martine's next movie, but is very homphobic. (Age 30) *'Jefferson Galloway: 'Martine's father who thinks he is a ladies man and that he graduated early last year. (Age 40) *'Marie Carson: 'Mitch's mother who copes with her husband's death with alcoholism and abusing her son. (Age 38) *'Chelsea Shard-Bennet: 'Jame's mother and Jason's step-mother who gets all of the money her famous husband makes. (Age 28) *'Rod Bennet: 'Jason and James' dad who is a former professional football player and now travels dealing with real estate. (Age 40) *'Gloria Bennet: 'Jason's mother who misses her family and thinks her ex-husband's new life is better so she is too afraid to bother him or Jason- unless one of them comes to her. (Age 39) *'Natalia Blake: 'Storm's busy-body mother who gets fed up with her daughter's acusations of child neglectment. (Age 34) *'Jack Blake: 'Storm's uncle who used to sexually abuse her when she was little and her mother was busy, after a long absence, he is now staying with them when Storm claims to be lonely and in need of a guardian. (Age 27) *'Carolina Fonde: 'Daisey's lawyer sister and guardian, she was the biggest overacheiver her family has seen and sometimes is seen as a threat to Daisey. (Age 29) *'Lindsay Fonde: 'Daisey's laidback and slutty aunt who lives in Carolina's beach house with Daisey and her. (Age 31) *'Walter Fonde: 'Daisey's father who left her with Carolina and Lindsay one day and went off to Nevada. He lost custody, but continues trying to get ahold of his abondoned child without Carolina's knowledge. (Age 40) *'Blake Oline: 'Nina's father who is getting fed up with her actions and desires to emancipate her. (Age 37) *'Clarebelle Oline: 'Nina's mother with a close bond to her daughter, but sees her dissapointing her and sees no choice but side with her husband after one more scandal. (Age 38) *'Nadia Viornk: 'Richard and Daniella's mother who is hiding a secret about her ex-husbands whereabouts from her son. (Age 34) *'Joe Yamaguchi: 'Kimmi's uncle who has raised her since she was two, after her parents were killed in a tsunami in Japan. She thinks he is her father and she can't remember her first two years of life thanks to her post traumatic stress disorder. (Age 43) *'Rachel Sutturn: 'Adriana's mother who sleeps with a new guy a night but never has time for her daughter. (Age 30) *'Heather Collins: 'Annie's mother who hasn't paid attention to her daughter's life after being lost in money from her former marriage and now is struggling with the aftermath of her divorce and getting to know her child. (Age 37) *'Gregory Collins: 'Annie's rich father who lives a pathetic life. (Age 39) *'Marcus Teran: 'Regina and Matthew's charming investor father who can't stand being around his wife after he discovers a mistake she made many years ago. (Age 38) *'Rebecca Teran: 'Regina and Matthew's mother who made a mistake 11 years ago by having an affair baby, when her husband finds out tension grows in the family. (Age 38) *'John Mattson: 'Zoe and Bristol's father who makes fun of Zoe and praises Bristol, but starts to warm up to her when she begins playing football. (Age 33) *'Mrs. Mattson: 'Zoe and Bristol's mother who makes fun of Zoe and praises Bristol. (Age 32) *'Lee Tomayo: 'Selena's father who thinks she is becoming obsessed with being the best skater and wants to take that away from her. (Age 40) *'Chai Tomayo: 'Selena's mother who worries about her daughter obsessive actions. (Age 40) *'Linus Mercado: 'Courtney's strict father who has many rules for her, most importantly, no boys. (Age 42) *'Madison Mercado: 'Courtney's mother who wants to stick to the strict rules her husband made for her daughter, but understands she is growing up and thinks she can handle life, she is also best friends with Lilliana's mother Pearl. (Age 37) *'Pearl MacDonald: Lilliana's mother who is good at talking her daughter out of trouble since she is a detective, she is also best friends with Courtney's mother Madison. (Age 37) *'Nicholas Juarez:' Alicia, Marina, and Brandon's father who wont accept that his kids are failing him, even thought he fails them with his alcoholism, who is lying about having a serious sickness to keep his wife interested. (Age 58) *'Shanna Burgess-Juarez: '''Alicia, Marina, and Brandon's mother who hates the way her husband treats the family, but doesn't want to leave him to die. (Age 49) *'Mr. Romano: 'Penelope's father who is drifting from his daughter due to work, but trusts her with his father who is struggling with Late Occuring Vietnam Syndrome. (Age 44) *'Mrs. Romano: 'Penelope's mother who is drifting from her daughter due to work. (Age 42) *'George Foster: 'Cat's father who will become an enemy of anyone who calls her daughter a floozy. (Age 37) *'Wanda Foster: 'Cat's mother who thinks low of her due to her slutty reputation. (Age 35) *'Carlos Rennolds: 'Finn's masculine father who is learning to support his sons homosexuality. (Age 38) *'Amelia Rennolds: 'Finn's mother who adores her son more than anything. (Age 34) *'Jacob Tonne: 'Susan's father who thinks she is in law school and has high expectations due to her rebelious teenage years. (Age 50) *'Paola Tonne: 'Susan's mother who believes she is in law school and has high expectations due to her rebelious teenage years. (Age 48) *'Vincent Herm: 'Joseph's single father who he turns to for advice. (Age 48) *'Zach Sutturn: '''Adriana's trashy failure older brother. (Age 27) (I WILL ADD ALL OF THE DESCRIPTIONS LATER) Category:Blog posts